Sableye (Pokémon)
|} Sableye (Japanese: ヤミラミ Yamirami) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Sableye using the Sablenite‎. Biology Sableye is a bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple body, armed with sharp teeth and claws, which it uses to dig through soil. It has pale blue, gemstone-like eyes, which allow it to see in low light and sparkle in the dark. It also has a red gemstone on its chest, and its back has a blue and green gemstone as well as another red one. These gem-like eyes and adornments on its body are caused by its diet, which consists of rocks and raw gemstones. It also targets as prey, though they are usually taken by before Sableye can reach them. It is feared by people, since it is said to steal a person's soul if they look into its eyes. It is nocturnal and is rarely seen. It lives in . As Mega Sableye, all the energy from its Mega Evolution is concentrated into the red jewel on its chest, causing it to rip out of Sableye's skin and significantly increase in size; the detached jewel leaves a small hole in Mega Sableye's chest. Its ears elongate, and it gains a spike on the top of its head. Its teeth turn from white to yellow, and its eyes also change from pale blue to a crimson red, with diagonal slits at their inner edges. Its back gains more gems: a second green one, a second red one and two small yellow gems. The enlarged jewel is said to boast such incredible hardness that no attack can even leave a scratch on it. During battle, Mega Sableye shelters itself behind the jewel, from where it can take advantage of any openings its target leaves exposed.http://www.pokemonrubysapphire.com/en-us/pokemon/new-mega-evolutions/mega-sableye However, being forced to support its massive jewel leaves Sableye unable to turn quickly, making it vulnerable from behind. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Sableye debuted in Oaknapped!, under the ownership of Cassidy, where it was used to battle Ritchie. It reappeared in A Date With Delcatty and Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing!. Sableye made its main series debut in Ready, Willing, and Sableye. In the episode, the Darkness Pokémon was playing tricks on and . A Sableye appeared in PK15. It was one of the residents of a spooky house. Multiple Sableye appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness where they tried to stop Team Poképals from getting on the Rainbow Stoneship. Four Sableye appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short , where they were among the Pokémon rudely awakened by 's summoning of multiple . A Sableye appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of . It was used in a battle against Ash, since Carrie believed he was the threat to Kalos that Olympia had predicted. A Sableye appeared in Guiding an Awakening!, under the ownership of Nanu. It was used in Nanu's grand trial against Ash, but it was defeated by 's . Minor appearances A Sableye appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A 's Sableye appeared in Lessons in Lilycove, where it was seen participating in the Lilycove City Pokémon Contest. A Coordinator's Sableye made a cameo appearance in What I Did for Love!. A Sableye appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where it was among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills. A 's Sableye appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Sableye that can Mega Evolve into Mega Sableye appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. A Trainer's Sableye appeared in Mega Evolution Special III. A Trainer's Sableye appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Six Sableye, each of them belonging to a different Trainer, appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. One of them appeared in a flashback. A student's Sableye appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. It appeared again in the banned episode SM064. A Sableye appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, during a fantasy. A Trainer's Sableye appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Trainer's Sableye appeared in That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!. Two Sableye appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, as some of the Pokémon training up on Clawmark Hill. Two Trainers' Sableye appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins.... Two Trainers' Sableye appeared in Getting the Band Back Together!. A Trainer's Sableye appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. A Trainer's Sableye appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. A Trainer's Sableye appeared in Faba's Revenge!. A Trainer's Sableye appeared in Smashing with Sketch!, where it participated in the Pokémon Ping-Pong tournament. A Trainer's Sableye appeared in Sours for the Sweet!. A Trainer's Sableye appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. A Trainer's Sableye appeared in All They Want to Do is Dance Dance!. Three Trainers' Sableye appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . A Trainer's Sableye appeared in SM099. Pokédex entries through the earth.}} and type. Sableye's jeweled eyes shine with an eerie light that can strike fear into the spirits of living beings.}} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Mega Sableye made a cameo appearance in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where it was seen defending itself from a Mega . In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Two Sableye appeared in ICYR2. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sableye first appeared in The Last Battle XIV as a wild Pokémon pictured in one of the many photographs of unseen Pokémon that discovered. A Sableye appeared in Dreadful Dealing with Dusclops, where it was attacking inside the Sky Pillar. In Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming, a Sableye appeared as a rental Pokémon that faced. It was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. A Sableye appeared in Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I, under the ownership of Valerie. It took part in the preview tournament. A Sableye appears as one of the Pokémon owned by the Team Galactic commander Jupiter. She used it alongside her and to attack , Candice, and Maylene when they arrived in Lake Acuity. It first appeared in Stopping Sableye. Draconid Renza owns a Sableye, which appeared in Omega Alpha Adventure 6. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Sableye is Brawly's only known Pokémon. It is considered an unusual choice for him as it was not a and it is immune to moves. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Six Sableye acted as assistants to and had a number of appearances over the course of the game. After the player defeats Dusknoir and the Sableye in the Hidden Land, the Sableye all flee. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Six Sableye perform the same role as above, and in addition appear in Special Episode 5, which contains the events happening after Grovyle returns to the future with Dusknoir, and play a role in the episode's plot. * : One of Dusknoir's Sableye appears as a recruitable Pokémon but will only post the connection request after Dusknoir is recruited. Sableye's request also leads to Spiritomb's recruitment. Pokédex entries Sableye |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Sableye |} |} Game locations }} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(Sapphire)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(Sapphire)}}}} (Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} , Sky Pillar}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Cave ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 3, Forever Level 3, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Ruins, Hippowdon Temple}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Haunted Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Daybreak Ruins, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: World Axle - B1F (post-ending)}} |area=Magical Lake: Protect Pichu in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 4}} |area=Night Festival: Stage 24 Graucus Hall: Stage 458 Event: Sableye Appears (Costumed)}} |area=Starlight Islands: Halloween Village (All Areas)}} |area=Area 15: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Sableye|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Sableye}} |Chief Golgo's Sableye|Japanese|Japan|50|September 15 to 28, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Chief Golgo's Sableye}} |Shigeki Morimoto's Sableye|PAL region|Online|50|August 5, 2015 to January 22, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Sableye}} |Mega Campaign Sableye|All|Japan|100|January 1 to 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Sableye}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Sableye Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20|‡}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Metal Burst|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Moonlight|Fairy|Status|—|—|5}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Recover|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5||'|Clever|3|0}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- and dark pulses to attack. }} |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Sableye seems to be the counterpart of . Both of them are version-exclusive of Ruby and Sapphire, as well as in . Both have Mega Evolutions. They also have the same base stat total (with the same base HP and Speed). * Sableye shares its with . They are both known as the Darkness Pokémon. * Sableye has the lowest base stat total of all fully evolved Dark-type Pokémon. * Mega Sableye is tied with Mega Mawile for having the lowest base stat total of all Mega Evolved Pokémon, at 480, and is tied with Mega for having the lowest Speed stat of all Mega Evolved Pokémon, at 20. * Mega Sableye is the slowest Pokémon. * Prior to the introduction of the type in Generation VI, Sableye (along with ) had no elemental weaknesses under normal battle conditions (using can expose its Dark-type vulnerability to ). As this occurred without the aid of an Ability, it was commonly hacked to have the ability , making it immune to all direct damage. This hack is commonly referred to as Wondereye. * Mega Sableye is the shortest Mega-Evolved Pokémon, standing at 1'08" (0.5 m). Origin Sableye is a stylization of the , a creature from an alleged Kentucky "alien encounter" described as having shining eyes, small legs, clawed arms and swaying hips (a movement that Sableye imitates in the 3D Pokémon games). The Hopkinsville aliens are most famous in Japan, where they have appeared in other anime and video games. The ruby, sapphire and emerald on Sableye's body may be a reference to the three games of the generation it debuted in. Name origin Sableye is a combination of and . It may also be a play on able-eyed. Yamirami may be a combination of 闇 yami (darkness) and 藪睨み yabunirami (a ) or 睨み nirami (glare). In other languages , and |fr=Ténéfix|frmeaning=From and '' |es=Sableye|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Zobiris|demeaning=From Zombie and |it=Sableye|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=깜까미 Kamkami|komeaning=Corruption of |zh_cmn=勾魂眼 Gōuhúnyǎn|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=勾魂眼 Ngāuwàhnngáahn|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=सेबलआई Sableye|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Сэйблай Seyblay|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Zobiris es:Sableye fr:Ténéfix it:Sableye ja:ヤミラミ zh:勾魂眼